Fox Magic
by Azulia
Summary: After a mix up with some fox magic in the Feudal Era, Kagome finds herself in modern Japan with a young Inuyasha. As he teaches her what it was like growing up a hanyou, she teaches him how to belong.


_Fox Magic _by Azulia

**Summary:** After a mix up with some fox magic in the Feudal Era, Kagome finds herself in modern Japan with a young Inuyasha. As he teaches her what it was like growing up a hanyou, she teaches him how to belong.

**Disclaimer** **:** If I owned it, I certainly wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_, lol. (I don't own it, I am not making any money off of it.) To see my original stuff, please visit The Studio Ink dot Org!

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Shippo called out to the others. A low level bird demon swooped down on them, its sharp orange beak partially opening revealing a blood red tongue. As it flew past, Sango and Miroku fell to the ground, avoiding the razor sharp talons that grabbed at them. Miroku took the opportunity to shield Sango with his own body, giving her rear a little squeeze in the process. The demon slayer turned a bright shade of red and rewarded him with a thud from <em>Hiraikotsu. <em>

"_Caw_," screeched the bird terribly as it doubled back after missing its prey, clearly oblivious to the Monk's antics. It was beast-like and large, although not overly powerful. The navy blue feathers glinted in the daylight, almost like sun reflecting off deep water. The red eyes searched the ground for what it wanted. The shards.

Instantly the crimson pools dilated and fell on Kagome, the reincarnated priestess holding the Sacred Jewel. Just by the way it looked at her Kagome knew that it was after what was hanging securely around her neck. She back stepped until a she could form a coherent thought in her mind – _run_! She grabbed the Kitsune next to her and took off.

The bird's vast wing span cast a shadow that chased Kagome and Shippo as they ducked to get out of the way. Kagome felt the familiar tingle in her body and suddenly she knew.

"Inuyasha, it has a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled out as she reached for an arrow from behind her. She pulled the arrow back from its quiver, sending the slim weapon through the air in a graceful arc –

-but it missed the demon, by quite a good distance. It landed very near where Inuyasha was standing. He looked at it and scoffed.

"No kidding?" Inuyasha asked, pulling out Tetsusaiga and waiting the briefest of moments while it transformed. "Can you tell where it's at?"

Kagome looked closely at the bird, but it had just flown away again and was out of range.

"No!," she said frantically, pulling out another arrow. "It's too far away."

Inuyasha took a stance as if he were getting ready to pitch, then launched into the air and swung the Tetsusaiga. The demon was coming straight at him.

"No problem," he said as he pulled the sword through the air as if were weightless. "I guess we'll just have to find it after it's DEAD!"

The bird, seeing the hit coming, jerked itself upwards at the last minute. Inuyasha swore as a scaly orange claw hit the dirt below with a soft thump. Inuyasha yanked the sword back and regained his balance.

"Dammit, I missed," he burst out. The demon bird circling above. Inuyasha watched it a minute, planning his next move, when suddenly bird dove. It wasn't the slightest bit deterred by Inuyasha's presence. It was still after Kagome and the shards. He bound after it, trying to reach it before it reached her.

"Kagome!" he called out, hoping she would notice him. She seemed to be very preoccupied with trying to restring her bow. She didn't even see the thing coming at her. He quickened his pace. "KAGOME!"

Out of the corner he saw Sango pick up _Hiraikotsu and jump on Kirara. In front of him, Shippo transformed to puff himself out, and he could hear Miroku calling out, "Lady Kagome!" But the girl was oblivious. It looked like she was trying to untangle something._

_"KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried one last time. It worked. She looked up and saw the huge bird coming at her full force. Her eyes went as wide as saucers as she quickly stood up and tried to race to get out of the way. _

_"__Caw__!" the bird let out another terrible noise and swooped down on her. She raised her arms above her head, to defend herself, but the demon's aim was good. It grabbed her by the back of her big yellow back pack, which she had been carrying on her as they journeyed home to Kaede's village. _

_Inuyasha swore again. He was almost to it. Just a little farther. _

_Meanwhile Kagome was gaining more and more altitude and becoming increasingly nervous. Sango and Kirara were trying to fly directly below her as to catch her if she were to fall. The task was made more difficult by the jagged trajectory of the bird, which refused to fly in a straight line. _

_"Inuyasha?" she hollered, thinking she was getting dangerously far from the ground. "How is it going back there?"_

_"On my way!" he growled out, again raising the _Tetsusaiga to cast a killing blow. He brought the blade back so far that it went behind his head. His chest puffed out and he brought the blade down with all his might.

The bird was not as lucky this time. Tetsusaiga caught it right down the middle, instantly doing irreparable damage. The demon, knowing it was finished, let out a desperate bellow and let go of Kagome as it partially flew, partially crashed to the earth below.

Kagome was, unfortunately, in the same predicament.

"Got her!" called out Sango, nearly beneath her. At the same time, a certain white-haired hanyou also seemed to be of the same opinion.

"Kagome!" he called, trying to intercept her in midair.

The results were disastrous. Instead of either of them catching Kagome, they smacked into each other. Sango and Kirara were forced into a sort of barrel roll, and Inuyasha landed in a nearby tree. Both recovered in just enough time to see Kagome make a large splash into a nearby river.

"Kagome!" called Shippo. Instantly everyone rushed to the river, the dead bird demon momentarily forgotten. Inuyasha was the first to get there, and he dove into the water to help her get out. The rest of them were on his heels and waited impatiently by the shore for him to fetch her out.

After a long moment, just as the group began to wonder if he would surface, Inuyasha emerged with Kagome in his arms.

"Thank Buddha," Miroku exclaimed.

"Is she alright?" asked Sango, clearly worried, stepping closer to get a better look.

"I-I dunno," Inuyasha responded worriedly, putting his ear to her chest. He laid her softly onto the grass "I can hear a heartbeat, but I don't think she's breathing."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then Kagome started to cough, water coming from her mouth. She sat up a little and Inuyasha put a clawed hand on her back while she got it all up.

"S' in his ba-a-ack," she gasped out between deep breaths.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, looking at her with concern.

"It's in his back!" This time she managed to get the whole sentence out in one breath.

"What are you rambling about?" he asked her, plainly still concerned. "You better not be trying to die on me!"

"She's talking about the shard!" interrupted Shippo. "She's telling you it's in his back."

There was a long pause. Kagome looked at Shippo gratefully. Sango kneeled down to assist by drying off her hair.

"Who cares?" asked Inuyasha in an out of character show of emotion. "Kagome is way more important than one shard."

The group, especially Kagome, looked at him with more than a little disbelief.

"What?" he asked ceremoniously in response to their odd looks. "It's true. I mean, what is one measly shard compared to all the ones she's got around her neck?"

Kagome blanched. Miroku slapped the palm of his head against his forehead. Sango just stared in disbelief.

"You are so STUPID!" exclaimed Shippo. His tiny fists were balled against his side. His face was a bright shade of red. "Kagome could have died because you can't aim with that ugly sword of yours!"

Inuyasha turned on him.

"You shouldn't call people names who are bigger than you, runt!" he defended, picking the kit up by the scruff of his neck. "And this 'ugly sword' saved Kagome, otherwise she could be bird food right now - and we wouldn't have any shards!"

Shippo kicked at him frantically, but Inuyasha held him far enough away so he couldn't reach.

"Stop making it about the shards!" Shippo yelled at him, pointing a small finger at him. "We can always hunt down more shards! We only have one Kagome. ONE! And you're supposed to protect her, you big goon! That's why your father left you the sword in the first place. NOT SO YOU COULD HUNT JEWEL SHARDS!"

Inuyasha turned beet red.

"Don't talk about my father!"

"Then just admit you love Kagome and stop running around like an idiot all the time!" Shippo hollered back, throwing a stick at Inuyasha. It hit him in the eye. "And stop two-timing her with your ex-girlfriend!"

"I am not- why you!" Inuyasha was so angry that he dropped the kitsune, who proceeded to kick him in the shin. "Ouch!"

"I've already lost one set of parents!" Shippo said, his angry eyes filling with water. "I'm not losing Kagome too, all because you have a-"

"Why, I oughta-" began Inuyasha as he took a swipe at Shippo.

"I'll teach you to pick on someone your own size!" cried Shippo. "Fox magic!"

A pretty blue mist came from the young kit's palm. It has a certain sparkle to it, and it glowed. It floated like a ribbon in the air and surrounded Inuyasha. It hovered a moment, then it burst like shattered glass. Inuyasha stopped and momentarily waited for something to happen, nothing did.

"Nice try!" he said, clearly pleased He grinned and went for Shippo one last time. "I guess you need to work on that one, huh?"

"Kagome!" cried Shippo, knowing that he'd lost.

"Shhh," Kagome interrupted the argument with two open arms that picked up the young fox kit and brought him close to her chest. She gave him a firm squeeze and stroked his soft fur. He smiled at her, then gave Inuyasha a dirty look.

"No one is dead, Shippo," she told him calmly. "Everything is fine. The demon is gone and we are all in one piece."

Kagome also shot Inuyasha a look that told him quite plainly he should know better than to upset their young companion. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Perhaps we should go collect the shard?" Miroku suggested after a moment. Sango elbowed him in the ribs for bringing up the topic again. He rubbed them and smiled at her, copping a feel. She elbowed him again and this time he kept his words, and his hands, to himself.

"I think that is a great idea, Miroku," Kagome said brightly. She was still soaking wet, but she was smiling just the same. "Let's go."

They gathered together and went to collect the shard, which as Kagome said, was in the demon bird's back. Kagome was pleased to note that it was a rather large piece, which would explain why the bird had been so strong. She purified it and put it with the others. The mood lightened a good deal, mostly because of Kagome's good nature.

They were able to reach Kaede's village that same evening. Kaede was happy to see them and quickly set herself, Sango and Kagome the task of making dinner, even though it was late. They made rabbit stew and rice. After everything was in the pot and cooking, Kaede sent Kagome and Sango to the hot spring to clean up. They were both very grateful because it had been a long journey and a hard day. Both of them thought a nice bath would be a pleasant experience.

Miroku and Inuyasha made some repairs to the roof of the hut, which needed immediate attention because it looked as if it could rain. They overheard Kaede send the girls to the hot spring and, although Inuyasha privately thought they would be fine, Miroku insisted on following them to "assure their safety." Inuyasha didn't argue, but he figured there was probably some ulterior motive there, and to keep the monk in line, he went along too.

This is how the girl from modern Japan and the demon slayer ended up in the warm, clean water while their male companions hunched doggedly in some nearby bushes. Inuyasha sat with his back turned to the young women, and made Miroku do the same, although he seemed less than thrilled.

"What a day, right?" Kagome asked to Sango. Inuyasha could hear the water ripple and thought that she must have sunk down into the comfort of the spring.

"It was surprisingly challenging for such a low level demon," Sango agreed. "Although, Shippo seemed very upset after the battle. Did you see that interesting blue light he produced? I though Inuyasha might have ended up a toad!"

Kagome made a noise that assured Sango she was in agreement. The light had been odd.

"I suppose he looks to you as a mother now," Sango said, pushing the conversation farther. "He gave Inuyasha quite a lot to think about, certainly."

Inuyasha turned to see Miroku had shifted himself to see the girls through the bushes.

"Miroku," he hissed.

"It's fine, Inuyasha," Miroku assured him. "The fair lady Sango has thought of everything, they are sitting with their backs to us."

Inuyasha snuck a glance to confirm what he had heard. Sure enough, they were turned in such a way that kept them modest. He was a bit relieved. The perverted monk could look all he wanted at Sango, he just didn't want him looking at Kagome. He tuned back in to what the girls were saying.

"-I believe it is his way of showing he cares, Kagome," Sango finished whatever she was saying. "Although I do find his behavior with Kikyo a little conflicting…"

Kagome snorted. Inuyasha cringed. Were they talking about him? Dammit, they were.

"I don't blame him for Kikyo," she said stiffly. Sango reached out and touched her shoulder. "I don't!"

"Kagome," Sango said softly. "Although Inuyasha is blind to your affections, the rest of us see what goes on very plainly."

Kagome shook her head.

"It isn't like that, Sango," she defended. "If Inuyasha didn't love Kikyo and defend her the way he does, then he wouldn't be my Inuyasha."

Sango nodded her understanding. "I agree," she assented. "It wouldn't entirely fit his personality to abandon something he feels responsible for, regardless if he deserved to be saddled with the burden."

"Hey, I'm not that much of a pain," Kagome teased, splashing her friend.

"Oh, of course not," Sango affirmed. "I was referring to-"

"To the fair and most esteemed Kikyo," Kagome laughed. "Sacred keeper of the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes," Sango replied. "Although I do suspect that she is more of an obligation to him, rather than an actual... love interest."

Kagome went silent. "I'd rather not think about it, regardless I guess."

Sango said nothing, but made a comforting gesture.

Inuyasha could feel his face turn red. He could hear Miroku snicker.

"You know, Sango, the same could be said for Miroku."

"How so?"

"If he wasn't such a terrible pervert…I guess he just wouldn't be him," Kagome suggested with a giggle. "I mean, honestly, it's kind of makes him endearing."

"Yes," Sango agreed, nodding her head. "I suppose it is part of his charm, although one I could live without."

Kagome laughed.

Was that what she thought? That he was indebted to Kikyo because she had died? Well, he was. It was true. But that wasn't what made him keep his distance from Kagome. They were in the middle of a war with Naraku. He couldn't just be spouting love and devotion when he didn't know if he would be dead the next day. Besides, there was nothing keeping her in this era. She could run off with that Hojo at anytime.

_I'm afraid you'll leave me, Kagome. _He admitted to himself. It was one of the few times he allowed himself to even acknowledged that she was more than just his friend. _I can't offer you what your other life can…and if I told you how I felt…you'd never get the life you deserve. _

"Dinner should be about ready, don't you think?" Kagome asked Sango, who responded in kind.

"Oi, monk," Inuyasha said, prodding Miroku who was very clearly waiting for the ladies to stand up. "Time to go."

Miroku mumbled under his breath, but relented and they discreetly made their way back to the village. Night had fallen and Inuyasha could smell people beginning to light their fires for the evening. The air around them was thick, rain was almost inevitable.

The boys beat Kagome and Sango back to the hut with enough time to come up with a flimsy excuse for Kaede as to where they had been. Miroku claimed to have been searching for some mushrooms for the stew, which he managed to produce a handful of. Of course, she didn't believe them, but neither party seemed particularly concerned.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome as she approached the hut, spotting his red hiroari. "Is dinner ready?"

Inuyasha tried not to look too guilty.

"Not yet wench," he responded, not meeting her eyes. "Kaede just added the mushrooms, it'll be a couple minutes."

Kagome brightened.

"Excellent," she said, her voice perky. Who would have thought she had a near death experience a mere few hours before? "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She reached him and put her arm in the crook of his and began to walk.

"Oh?" he asked, wondering what she could want. He scratched his head.

"Actually, it's about our supplies," she began. "When I fell in the river with my backpack everything got wet. I thought since we will probably need a couple days to prepare to go after the next shard anyway-"

"Keh," he interrupted, it having dawned on him what she was asking. "You can go back home a couple days, we need the ramen and special medicines."

Normally he would have given her a little more hardship about wanting to go home, but he was still feeling a little guilty about spying on her…and letting her nearly fall to an untimely death.

"Really?" she asked, having expected more of a fight. "A-alright. I will leave in the morning."

Inuyasha looked at her hard.

"Can I come?" he asked suddenly, surprising himself.

"W-what?" she asked, clearly perplexed. "I mean, yes. Of course…why do you want to come?"

He paused. Why did he want to come?

"The cat," he said without thinking, sounding dumb, even to himself. "I miss…the cat."

"Buyo?" she asked incredulously. "I didn't know you were that close."

He could hear the laughter in her voice, barely contained.

"Yeah," he said more confidently. "And I'd like to hang out with your brother again…and your mom makes really tasty stuff."

Kagome laughed and took his hand. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Inuyasha, I don't know why you _really_ want to come home with me, but where I go there is always a place for you to come too."

He felt his stomach jump into his throat. Yeah, he knew that. She was his home. It would be so hard when she finally had to leave.

"Thanks," he said quietly, then a though occurred to him. "Sorry about not – you know- almost letting you get…killed, today."

"No worries," she said without missing a beat, walking with him again. "Just don't let it happen again, alright?"

"Deal," he said, finally starting to relax for the evening.

o.0 *0.o.0*0.o

The next day came early for everyone. Sango got up with Kaede to do morning chores, Shippo was sent off to fetch some herbs, Miroku was sent to perform some ritual in a neighboring town and Kagome and Inuyasha were left to their own devices.

"Almost ready?" Inuyasha asked. He was already impatient to go.

"Yes," said Kagome, who had been finishing up cleaning the mess from breakfast. "Let me grab my things and we can go."

She gathered up her sleeping bag and yellow pack, which he took from her to carry, and they set off towards the well.

The day was cloudy. There had been storms the night before and some leaves were scattered about. Kagome had found the thunder and lightning peaceful and it had helped her sleep. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had found it quite annoying. This was largely because he slept in a tree. He ended up taking refuge in the hut with the others, not that it helped him get any rest. He stayed up all night; the difference was that he got to watch Kagome sleep.

"I think Mama will be very excited, she isn't expecting me," Kagome said, her pace was quick. She was eager to see her family. "I hope they have enough groceries for both of us."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I can always hunt," he offered. Kagome looked at him nervously.

"Yeah," she said. "Or, you know, we could just go to the store."

Inuyasha privately thought hunting might be easier. He wasn't fond of crowds.

They had reached the well. It looked the same. Still old and covered in vines. Kagome glanced down at the bottom.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if one day it just didn't work?" she asked, almost absent mindedly.

Inuyasha looked at her, but her back was to him. He readjusted her pack against his shoulder.

"Not really," he lied. "But just in case, why don't I go first this time?"

She moved away to let him through. He gave her a small smile.

"See you on the other side, wench."

And he jumped. At first the familiar weightless sensation overtook him and he let himself enjoy the feeling. Behind him he could feel Kagome enter the well as well, a burst of energy warmed his back. They were floating together back to her time.

Then something happened.

The area around him turned red and he felt hot. He tried to talk but he couldn't. He looked at Kagome. She was looking at him with concern very evident in her eyes. The red light got brighter and enveloped him; soon he couldn't see Kagome.

He blacked out and soon he didn't know anything at all. The last thing he remember seeing was her face…

Kagome could tell something wasn't right. The red ball of light disappeared just as the well deposited her into the other side. At first she was alone and she panicked.

"Inuyasha?" she called out desperately. Maybe he had beaten her trough the well and was waiting at the top. "INUYASHA!"

There was no answer. Just as a dark hungry feeling started taking over her chest, a red lump of fire rat appeared next to her with a loud crack. She could see his white hair, although it seemed a little shorter.

"Oh thank goodness," she exclaimed. "What happened? I was really worried there for a second!"

There was a small whimper in reply.

"Inuyasha?" she reached out. Something wasn't right. Was he hurt? Why was he curled up into such a small ball?

The fire rat moved again. She reached over to touch him and he turned stiff.

She looked closer. This couldn't be Inuyasha; the body was too small, almost like a child's. Kagome grabbed the fire rat and pulled on it hard.

Then she gasped.

There, revealed before her, was a very _very_ young Inuyasha who looked confused and scared. He was no more than seven or eight. His eyes were still honey amber colored, and his hair was still white, but he looked more vulnerable. His fire rat didn't fit him and his small frame pooled in its expanse.

"Inuyasha?" she asked smally. "What happened?"

He looked at her with scared eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked, not recognizing her. He raised his chin as if to be brave, although his eyes betrayed him. "Who are you…where is my mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, what do you think? Wait. Before you answer that let me tell you about me. I am a twenty-two year old college student (and career woman!) about to graduate with my associate this summer. In the fall I am attending school specifically to be a writer! Exciting, right?

Here is where you guys come in! I am of the opinion that one of the best ways to develop and get feedback is through fanfiction. So, if you would be so kind, please give me a review and tell me what you like – or what you don't like, etc. I really appreciate constructive criticism. :

If you like what I write, please visit my personal website The Studio Ink dot Org. (You'll have to spell it out.) It's very new, but I have a few things up and I plan on adding to it on a semi-regular basis.

As far as _Fox Magic_is concerned, there is more in store for our friends, Kagome and Inuyasha! So far I have about four more chapters planned out. I will update as soon as my very busy schedule allows me to, hopefully in the next week or so. Until then, hold your breath and add me to your favorites list to get updates!

**Next chapter:**Buyo is a naughty cat, oh no! Inuyasha is very frightened and suspicious of Kagome, who he doesn't recognize, but Kagome wins him over with (what every man is obsessed with) balls! Or, just one ball, a red one. It bounces. Wait! What were you thinking before? For shame, for shame.

Please remember to **Review** and to visit **The Studio Ink** dot **Org**. (Get used to these shameless plugs. They will be everywhere.)


End file.
